Et Si Sena L'avait D'abord Rencontré ?
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "What If Sena Met Him First?" par GenderBenderLuver : Et s'il rencontrait Agon avant Hiruma ? Ou Hiruma avant Mamori ? Pauvre Sena influençable. -Parfois pairings, parfois non- Sena est UA mais joue toujours au football. Plusieurs OS et évidemment de l'OOC.
1. Agon

_Auteur : GenderBenderLuver_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Et si Sena avait d'abord rencontré Agon ?

* * *

Le match entre les Deimon DevilBats et les Shinryuji Naga avait été une surprise totale. Au lieu de se faire écrabouiller jusqu'à ce que tous leurs fans deviennent haineux, les Deimon DevilBats avaient tenus bon et leur avaient mis _deux_ touchdown, de la chance de débutant au début puisque Agon n'avait pas joué, même s'il détestait de tout son cœur Hiruma. Quand Agon était finalement arrivé, il avait été dérangé par le fait que les Deimon DevilBats n'étaient qu'à 10 points derrière.

« Tss, j'en ai marre : Unko-chan, on va faire le _Titanium Dragonfly_. »

Unsui s'immobilisa : Agon avait décidé d'aller franco tout risquer, avant même la moitié du temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à la silhouette maigrelette assise sur le banc que tout le monde avait prise pour un remplaçant, mais oh dieu combien ils se trompaient.

Bientôt, Agon avait délibérément envoyé un joueur dans l'un des leurs, et il s'était alors bien esquinté.

« Agon, t'es cruel. » Marmonna Unsui mais Agon se contenta de renifler en réponse. « Changement de joueur, 21. »

Le garçon leva la tête et se leva lentement du banc avant de rejoindre les joueurs sur le terrain, surprenant Hiruma.

*Il nous sous-estime ? Ou …* Hiruma pensa avant de cataloguer l'arrivée du nouveau joueur comme un bluff. C'est alors que l'homme qu'il connaissait si bien il y a cinq ans, Agon, lui montra une manœuvre qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« C-c'est… le Titanium Dragonfly ! » Annonça le présentateur au-dessus des cris de la foule qui semblait le reconnaître. *Oh, alors il a d'autres cartes dans sa manche, le fuckin' dreads* pouffa Hiruma, pensant qu'il pourrait battre cette manœuvre de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour le Golden Dragonfly.

Mais, évidemment, il avait tort.

Au lieu de leur habituelle technique avec Unsui passant à Agon, il l'envoya avec maîtrise au garçon, qui, dès que ses petits doigts touchèrent le ballon, courut.

La vitesse était _incroyable_.

Si Hiruma ne l'avait pas vu décoller, il n'aurait même pas réalisé qu'en trois secondes il avait couvert près de quarante yards et Hiruma s'époumonait : « Chopez-moi ce foutu minus ! »

Mais il semblait s'y connaitre en combat, malgré n'avoir jamais brillé auparavant. Quand il n'évitait pas avec précision les joueurs en tournant abruptement, il les bloquait avec ses bras comme une dague se battant contre une épée.

C'était effrayant de savoir qu'ils ne rattraperaient pas –ne _pourraient_ jamais rattraper une telle vitesse.

Quand Hiruma parvint à coincer ce mystérieux garçon sous l'Eyeshield, il s'arrêta net et passa la balle à Agon, qui était encore plus impossible à attraper, comme s'ils le narguaient, narguaient le fait qu'il n'avait rien à part ses tactiques pour s'en sortir. A travers ses dents serrées, pour la première fois, la première fois après avoir battu tant de personnes, il n'avait rien, pas de trucs sournois à dire, pas de bluffs, pas de tactiques.

Rien.

C'était pathétique.

Hiruma ne put que fixer le chrono qui tournait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, tous ces rêves détruits par une erreur.

Il n'avait pas de runner.

Dès que la sirène retentit, il y eut des acclamations de joie du côté de Shinryuji, bien que les joueurs ne semblaient pas tant que ça surpris, comme ils s'attendaient à ce que ça se passe ainsi, clair et net.

« Ku ku ku, tu vois ça, foutu déchet ? On va gagner le Christmas Bowl. » Ricana Agon, ses yeux sombres le fixant de derrière ses lunettes de soleil avec un regard encore plus sinistre que celui d'Hiruma.

Hiruma ne répliqua rien.

Il y avait une émotion qui se tenait au milieu de la joie qui parcourait l'équipe, le garçon ressortait, sensiblement pas si heureux qu'il n'aurait dû l'être quand l'un des joueurs lui demanda : « Ne, Sena-chan, tu veux boire un verre avec nous ? » Le garçon secoua la tête en enlevant son casque pour révéler sa pâle complexion et ses traits presque féminins, trempés de sueur.

Hiruma était toujours planté là.

Le garçon, souriant et hochant la tête à ce que l'autre disait, semblât soudain remarquer Hiruma et il coula un regard à Agon avant de se rapprocher de la gargouille immobile.

« C'était un bon match. » Sa voix jaillit, à peine plus féminine que son visage. « Je me suis fait avoir par eux plus d'une fois, et peut-être, peut-être que si vous aviez un runner, vous auriez eu une chance. »

Il n'y avait pas moyen pour Hiruma de trouver un runner qui pourrait égaler et sa vitesse et sa motivation.

Et puis Agon l'interrompit : « Ah, foutu brownie, ramène-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à parler à ce déchet ? »

*_Brownie_*, s'insurgea Hiruma, *alors il est au-dessus du déchet, hein ?*

C'était effrayant : peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait rencontré Sena le premier.


	2. Hiruma

_Auteur : GenderBenderLuver_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Et si Sena avait d'abord rencontré Hiruma ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Vous devriez déjà savoir ce qu'est le BlackJack avant de lire ça, ou du moins avoir lu le chapitre 88 d'E21 pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Blackjack. »

Le jeune garçon, majeur ou à peine, plaça deux cartes sur la table, surprenant les spectateurs. Alors que les joueurs soupiraient d'avoir perdu pour ce qu'ils leur semblaient la centième fois. Les yeux bruns du jeune garçon se posèrent sur les pièces que le dealer les posait avec réluctance sur son tas. Sena Kobayakawa.

« Merde, c'est pas possible qu'il ait eu trois blackjacks à la suite ! Il triche ! » L'accusa l'un des spectateurs, mais l'expression de Sena restait immuable.

« Ke ke ke, foutu idiot, accuse tout ce que tu veux, mais il sait toujours quelles cartes tu as. » Un blond l'interrompit depuis l'arrière du casino de fortune où il était calé dans une chaise et comptait l'argent que Sena avait gagné. « Pendant que les autres joueurs choisissent s'ils veulent prendre une autre carte du paquet, il sait quelles cartes restent, comme moi, et fait un blackjack. »

La bulle de chewing-gum de Sena éclata, brisant le silence entre les joueurs. Une fois encore, ils avaient tous été battus en deux mains. « Yoichi, tu n'avais pas besoin de leur dire ça. » Hiruma renifla quand Sena s'adressa à lui si familièrement, avant de se remettre à compter l'argent. Sena n'avait pas l'air embêté ou énervé, juste comme s'il espérait que les joueurs le découvrent d'eux même, d'une certaine manière.

Sena misa dix dollars tout en regardant d'un air morne ses propres cartes, comme si elles lui disaient une histoire qui ne l'intéressait pas. Les trois autres joueurs, misèrent lentement la même chose, l'un d'entre eux ayant même un léger sourire sur son visage que seul Sena remarqua. Sena regarda ses cartes à lui et … eh bien, il ne fit rien, enfin il se contenta de doubler son pari de dix en vingt.

Le temps s'arrêta une seconde.

Personne n'en croyait ses yeux, personne, même le souriant qui ne pouvait plus ressortir son rictus en voyant ça.

Est-ce que Sena avait confiance en sa main ? Ou était-ce un bluff ?

Hiruma souriait simplement en finissant de compter ses sous il n'y avait que lui, le spectateur, qui savait qui allait gagner et qui allait perdre, étant celui qui calculer les chances de victoire de Sena, considérant la position des cartes révélées.

« 89% de chance que le foutu minus va gagner, » ricana Hiruma : Sena ne tiqua même pas au surnom.

Était-ce un bluff ?

Personne ne savait.

Ces deux-là étaient bien connu dans le quartier, Hiruma célèbre pour son apparence plutôt démoniaque et sa capacité troublante à calculer et à parier, bien qu'il gérait également une équipe de foot lycéen, et que son « bluff » n'était pas impassible mais plutôt montrer ses cartes comme s'il savait où il allait. Hiruma gagnait au BlackJack en connaissant quelles cartes restaient dans le paquet et en gagnant à chaque fois il était impossible de réussir à lui tenir tête.

Sena, de l'autre côté, était différent. Il avait une apparence angélique, bien que plusieurs petites cicatrices adornaient sa figure et ses bras, probablement obtenus grâce à la fréquentation d'Hiruma, et il jouait toujours soit au Poker soit au BlackJack, mais dans les milliers de parties jouées il n'avait jamais perdu, pas même une fois. Il avait un super visage impassible, qui ne tombait pas même lorsqu'il avait une main terrible, et durant les parties, il parlait rarement, le rendant encore plus dur à percer, sachant qu'il mémorisait aussi toutes les cartes mais laissait ses propres qualités pour gagner, ne faisant pas comme Hiruma. Ces deux-là étaient opposés, pourtant personne, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ne les avaient vus l'un sans l'autre.

Cette nuit, Hiruma gagna le plus gros pactole de sa carrière, à travers Sena.

« Ke ke ke, le numéro 21 te colle vraiment à la peau, foutu minus. » Gloussa Hiruma alors qu'ils rentraient à pied. Sena se contenta de mettre un nouveau chewing-gum dans sa bouche en réponse et polit le flingue dans sa main. Hiruma continua de glousser jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Deimon. « Préparez-vous, » dit-il aux joueurs qui lambinaient dans la salle du club, deux d'entre eux des visages familiers, Musashi et Kurita.

« Ah, Sena-kun, Hiruma-san, où étiez-vous passés ? » Les interpella Kurita avec sa voix fleurie seulement pour se retrouver avec un flingue sous le nez tenu par Sena d'une manière, eh bien, pas menaçante, juste pour leur indiquer qu'ils devaient se magner. Même après six ans à supporter Hiruma, Sena avait toujours un côté doux, une fois qu'on passait outre les tendances aux jeux et aux armes à feu.

Hiruma se contenta de rire quand les deux se bougèrent d'aller dans les vestiaires se changer avec les autres alors que Sena et Hiruma leur emboîtaient le pas.

Et les premiers mots que Sena dit ce soir-là furent : « On va gagner le Christmas Bowl. » Tandis qu'il mettait son eyeshield, tout le monde ne put qu'hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

Et ainsi était la vie de Sena Kobayakawa ayant rencontré Hiruma avant Mamori.


	3. Yamato et Akaba

_Auteur : GenderBenderLuver_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Et si Sena avait d'abord rencontré Yamato et Akaba ?

* * *

Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'univers du football.

Il y avait une équipe au Japon qui surpassait toutes les autres, et dans l'équipe, il y avait trois joueurs qui se détachaient du lot. Ils avaient tous des capacités exceptionnelles et chacun compensait les défauts des autres : le trio imbattable.

Ils partageaient tous le même nom.

Eyeshield 21.

Portant l'eyeshield vert et le numéro 21, ils étaient les joueurs les plus forts à avoir jamais foulé un terrain de foot.

Le premier, connu comme Akaba Hayato, était un joueur bien équilibré. Malgré sa figure échevelée, il était étonnamment fort, et pouvait tacler les adversaires les plus costauds. Sa vitesse était au-dessus de la moyenne et ses qualités de tacticien était singulières (pas les meilleures du Japon cependant).

Le deuxième, Yamato Takeru, était de sûr une personne incroyable. Il n'avait pas la meilleure des vitesses (bien que sa Charge de César compensait cela) mais sa force était suffisante pour faire tomber un Américain. En plus, il avait une endurance hors du commun : il pouvait affronter les plus lourds et les plus formidables adversaires sans ciller.

Yamato et Akaba s'étaient rencontrés les premiers, les deux lycéens ayant décidés qu'étant donné leur commune obsession avec le football (Yamato ne partageait toutefois pas l'intérêt d'Akaba pour la musique) ils allaient faire la meilleure équipe de tous les temps du Japon. Mais même ensemble et avec les meilleurs lycéens qu'ils dénichèrent, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrèrent le troisième et dernier Eyeshield 21.

Son identité resta cachée au public, sa petite stature n'étant pas celle d'un athlète, et quand il se tint pour la première fois sur le terrain au beau milieu de joueurs fabuleux, l'équipe adverse crût qu'on se moquait d'eux.

Mais ce n'était que l'as d'une main déjà puissante.

Effectivement, ce garçon n'avait pas le courage de tacler les joueurs, et il n'avait pas du tout de force. Mais dès que ses doigts grêles touchaient la balle, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol et en moins d'une demi-seconde, il était parti.

Il fallut à l'adversaire plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce que l'un des joueurs le repère.

En cinq secondes, il avait traversé quarante yards, et ce juste en _courant_.

C'était trop facile pour lui, évitant quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin.

C'était la force des Teikoku Alexanders. Ils n'avaient jamais demandé de temps mort, jamais abandonné leur avance. C'était l'équipe parfaite.

L'identité du freluquet n'était autre que Sena Kobayakawa.

Sena avait rencontré les deux autres un mois tout juste avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, alors qu'il était en dernière année de collège –et le jour de leur rencontre il se faisait embêter. Bien sûr, Yamato au grand cœur ne pouvait pas simplement regarder ça sans réagir et il attrapa le tyran par le col, suivit par Akaba. Ils lui dirent de courir.

Evidemment Sena obéit.

Il courut si vite, sous pression, qu'après avoir parcouru la moitié du quartier en très peu de temps, il courut droit dans un mur.

« Rapide et maladroit, pas le meilleur duo. » Commenta Yamato en pourchassant le garçon, les yeux écarquillés devant ce qu'il avait vu. « Mais diable, qu'est-ce qu'il est rapide. »

Akaba hocha la tête, offrant une main à Sena, qui se frottait honteusement l'arrière du crâne en souriant gracieusement (et adorablement) aux deux garçons en leur disant merci.

Et puis Akaba demanda : « Voudrais-tu rejoindre notre duo de foot, ton rythme complémenterait vraiment le nôtre. »

Yamato leva les yeux au ciel aux propos d'Akaba.

« Hum, mais je suis trop faible pour faire du sport, » répliqua Sena, choquant les deux qui s'attendaient presque à ce qu'il demande une traduction.

« Mais, tu es _rapide_, » sourit Yamato.

« R-rapide ? » Sena pencha avec précaution la tête sur le côté.

C'était ainsi que leur légende débuta.


End file.
